The invention relates to a process for the production of fusible interlining fabrics, as well as the fusible interlining fabrics that are produced using it. In particular, the invention relates to fusible interlining fabrics for use in outerwear.
The demand of interlining processors for a fusible interlining fabric that absolutely does not bleed through on the front or the back has led to various innovations in process technology. For example, dots of adhesive have to be produced that are structured in layers, i.e. composed of a base layer that prevents bleed-through on the back and a cover layer that brings about the adhesive bond with the outer fabric and prevents bleed-through on the front. To achieve an adhesive dot structured in a double layer, various processes are possible, for example the double powder dot process or the double plastic dot process.
Interlining fabrics with a double dot coating are already known (see German Patent 2 214 236). In this connection, the work is performed using the principle of rotary film printing with two interior doctor blades that press the pastes, which have a different adhesive composition, through the same template holes, one directly after the other, so that a paste dot with a layered structure is formed.
It is disadvantageous, however, that in the case of a conventional double dot, the paste (dispersion melt glue) is applied as the bottom dot, and water has to be evaporated. Medium sintering temperatures are required; nevertheless, there is a risk of bleed-through on the back when the interlining fabric has a low base weight.
Furthermore, a double dot with a crosslinking acrylate bottom dot (binder dispersion, for example based on acrylate) requires high temperatures for crosslinking the acrylate and for sintering the applied polymer powder to attach it to the bottom dot.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a process for the production of fusible interlining fabrics that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. It is a further object of the invention to provide a process which is suitable for sensitive interlining fabrics and which is economical and simple in its implementation. It is a further object of the invention to provide a process wherein the resultant interlining fabric may be rolled up without having it stick together and wherein the interlining fabric has an unlimited shelf life.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a process for the production of a fusible interlining fabric wherein a fusible interlining fabric is discontinuously imprinted over its area with a reactive adhesive, and a powdered hot-melt glue is applied to the adhesive while it is still reactive.
When the bottom dots are made of a reactive adhesive, low application temperatures can be used. Therefore there is only slight thermal stress on the substrate.
The invention also includes interlining fabrics produced according to this process.